


(blame it on) the lipstick incident

by Lint



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lint/pseuds/Lint
Summary: “Because I told you after the tryout,” she goes on. “That I didn't want to be that shady, two faced bitch anymore. Just like you don't want to become her."





	

They say nothing ever changes in a small town.

 

Betty doesn't know why she thought it would be different with her return from California. Other than the obvious feeling of having gone through so many changes in a few short months. Seeing a world that existed beyond Riverdale and its dramas. Working really hard and actually being appreciated for it. Meeting her idol and sharing words, inspiration bursting out of her in ways she never thought possible.

 

It nearly falters when her parents pick her up from the airport, the second Alice Cooper's icy and suspicious glare meets her daughter's eyes, as if the west coast had somehow left a stain upon her. Dad, at least, is happy to see her. Offering a hug along with his welcome home.

 

She doesn't dare ask about Polly. It's a wonder mom even let her go after what happened. Running off with Jason Blossom, pregnant and unmarried. (As if they're trapped in the fifties where such a thing still carries shame.) Still, she's curious to know something beyond the few cryptic texts she shared with her sister over the summer. Not that she expects her parents would ever tell her anything.

 

Archie doesn't respond to any of her messages right away, and it's a bit troubling before she remembers that cell phones aren't allowed on job sites. Kevin, however, does reply and heads over immediately wanting details of every little adventure she had during the internship.

 

She shares them delightedly, giving him all the descriptive elements he craves, but somehow keeps herself form divulging the misunderstanding that happened with Bradley. The one friend she managed to make the entire time she was there. Kevin, she knows, is literally the only person who would understand. But somewhere along the line it was decided, she's taking that kiss to the grave.

 

/\

 

Something about being in a booth at Pop's, just feels like the safest place in the world. Especially when shared with the most handsome redheaded boy she's ever known, feeling so proud of him when he confesses to a newfound passion for making music.

 

She wants to hear it, him, right away. An enthusiasm which has him laughing with that classic self depreciating humor. He tells her about being on the job site all day, bored out of his mind, the words just being a way to fill the time and finding the guitar dad bought him a few birthdays ago. How it just all seemed to make sense.

 

It's in the middle of her Toni Morrison story, that a girl their age suddenly walks through the door decked out in a cloak, like she's going through the woods to grandma's house. It seems to be in slow motion, the way she sashays between the booths and counter toward them, removing the hood as lithely as some old Hollywood star.

 

Betty is quickly taken with how pretty she is, her words hanging from an open mouth that Archie stares curiously at, before turning his head to see what stole her attention.

 

“Hi,” the girl offers politely. “How are the onion rings?”

 

Archie is quick to praise Pop Tate's magically fried concoctions, and small talk is made, Betty briefly wondering just what shade of lipstick the girl is wearing. Goosebumps dot her skin, when Truman Capote is brought up out of the blue, the girl having no trouble comparing herself to Holly Golightly and Riverdale to Holcomb, Kansas.

 

Archie laughs good naturedly, but Betty can't help it to give him an incredulous look, knowing full well he did not understand either reference.

 

“Veronica Lodge,” she introduces herself, offering a hand to Archie.

 

He replies in kind, stating his name and giving up Betty's, which Veronica recognizes instantly. Peer mentor, tour giver, Riverdale High ambassador. She tries not to blush with the way Veronica gives her a once over.

 

(Archie doesn't notice.)

 

/\

 

It's in the hallway, Betty giving the rehearsed speech of Riverdale High's founding, when Kevin comes rushing up. He and Veronica click right away, and Betty actually finds she's pleased with that, going through the checklist of the towns rather minuscule social options before the awkward record scratch mention of Hiram Lodge's incarceration.

 

Luckily Archie appears at the end of the hallway, derailing the conversation, Veronica making mention of his attractiveness and asking relationship status.

 

“To clarify,” Kevin interjects. “Betty and Archie are Riverdale's very own Romeo and Juliet. Jack and Rose. Bonnie and Clyde of the non bank robbing variety.”

 

Betty laughs, but Veronica's brow furrows.

 

“You do realize every couple you just named ends in tragedy,” she points out.

 

Kevin is stuck thinking of a rebuttal, when Archie catches sight of them and waves, which everyone seems to match in comedic sync.

 

/\

 

“About earlier,” Veronica says into Betty's ear, leaning in close from their seats side by side at the picnic table. “I hope I wasn't stepping on your toes.”

 

Betty's barely bitten into her apple, momentarily confused, glad the fruit is there to block her gasp from Veronica's lips being so close to her ear. Archie. She means Archie and the hottie comment. Which, no big thing. She honestly didn't know, and is about to say as much on her swallow, when Cheryl Blossom waltzes up like she owns the place as always.

 

It's an old conversation. Cheerleading. Not being good enough. Cheryl continually being cold and cruel, forever hating Betty and her family because she thinks Polly did nothing but seduce Jason and steal him away. Veronica is quick to dismiss every insult Cheryl casually tossed her way, so much that Betty's cheeks turn red, and this time Archie does notice but only smiles in response.

 

“I'll help you prep,” Veronica offers. “I have moves.”

 

Betty pretends to think it over.

 

“Okay,” she concedes. “Show me.”

 

/\

 

It's a pipe dream, Betty knows. All the moves in the world, and damn Veronica sure had some, aren't going to convince Cheryl to let her be a river vixen. She can see it clear as day, in the middle of their routine, disapproval radiating off the redhead in waves. Not good enough, Betty thinks. Nothing ever is. But then Veronica is saying they're not done yet, and Betty looks at her strangely, because they didn't discuss anything else.

 

“Don't freak out, okay?” Veronica is suddenly saying, pulling her close. “Just trust me.”

 

Once again, Betty wonders what shade of lipstick that is, before those lips are pressed against hers. It's all for show, she thinks. To get a reaction for an audition that honestly wasn't going that well, but then Veronica's hands are on her face, and the brunette sighs softly against Betty's mouth.

 

_Oh_ , Betty thinks. Maybe it's not a ploy. Maybe it's an excuse. To do something she's wanted since they locked eyes in a diner. When they pull apart Veronica's thumb lingers on Betty's chin, and for a moment the blonde forgets where they are, automatically leaning back in for more.

 

Only when Cheryl clears her throat, does Betty shift focus, the redhead obviously not impressed because she keeps that forked tongue of hers poised and pointed their way. Jabbing astutely with more shots at Polly, all the blame lies with her and never Jason, Betty's only response an apology which seems to draw Veronica's ire.

 

She then proceeds to rip Cheryl Blossom to shreds, something Betty has never seen anyone do, like ever. Each insult punctuated with some kind of self revelation, but still finding a way to include Betty herself. It ending with the declaration that they come as a matching set.

 

Betty is shocked. Flattered. Mesmerized.

 

(She can't stop touching her lips.)

 

/\

 

It's funny, Betty thinks to herself, when the three of them walk into the dance together. That despite Archie's initial reaction, _huh_? And Veronica's, _what_? The two of them still agreed, even if Betty's reasoning was flimsy, to be the bells of her ball.

 

Archie has no problem performing his gentlemanly duties in fetching them all punch, and Betty tries to show no reaction when Veronica loops their arms together on his absence. Just like she tries not to be obvious about noticing how well the girl flaunts a cocktail dress.

 

“So what do you think?” she asks after a moment.

 

“Well, it's not the Met ball,” Veronica replies in good humor. “But if this is what counts as small town quaintness, it will do.”

 

Archie comes back with a round of some red concoction with various bits of fruit floating in it, the three of them standing around awkwardly sipping from their respective cups, unsure how to proceed from this point.

 

Kevin swoops in then, grabbing Veronica by the arm and whisking her to the dance floor, leaving Betty and Archie to follow. They spin around each other easily, just as they always have, Josie's heartfelt voice filling the gym with song.

 

“You and Veronica seem to have hit it off,” Archie comments.

 

Betty can't help but shoot a glance toward to the girl mentioned, a small smile on her lips.

 

“Yeah,” she agrees. “I guess we have.”

 

“I'm glad,” Archie offers.

 

That brings Betty's attention back to him.

 

“Oh really?”

 

He laughs.

 

“Yes, really. I mean, it's always been you, me, and Jughead. Might be nice to have a fourth, you know?”

 

“I guess it would be,” she agrees.

 

They're quiet a moment, just dancing.

 

“Kiss me,” she says once the moment passes.

 

He does without question, and it's as warm and comfortable as all their kisses have ever been, but the spark is missing. Just as it was with their first kiss the day she came back. She's worried. Had one summer apart really driven such a wedge between them? Had Bradley's indiscretion really altered her perceptions so much, that her lifelong relationship with the boy next door, is no longer fulfilling? Had Veronica's kiss opened her eyes to something else?

 

Archie doesn't say anything, but she can tell by the look on his face, something is definitely off between them because he feels it too.

 

/\

 

Betty still isn't sure how it happens.

 

Ending up in a closet at the Blossom mansion, with Veronica, all because a glass bottle landed between the two of them. Cheryl's manipulation leading to the circumstance, some strange rule to the archaic game, if the neck lands betwixt two parties then they are the ones designated to seven minutes in heaven or some such nonsense.

 

She and Veronica stand facing each other, each with their phones out, counting down the minutes.

 

“This is ridiculous,” Veronica says after ten seconds. “I think she made up that rule just to mess with us.”

 

Betty nods her agreement.

 

“She's probably still reeling from that ice bath you gave her at the tryout,” she states. “You're new here, so you don't know no one does vindictive like the Blossoms.”

 

Veronica laughs.

 

“I will remember that.” She looks at her phone. “Six minutes.”

 

Betty takes a breath.

 

“So, um, random question,” she begins in a rush. “But I was wondering, I mean before, why... Why did you kiss me?”

 

The smile Veronica gives makes the hairs on Betty's neck stand on end.

 

“Oh that,” she says casually. “Climax mostly. I mean, you could tell Cheryl wasn't enjoying our routine, so I just wanted to spice it up a bit. I know you have a boyfriend, so I didn't think it would count or anything.”

 

Betty is surprised by her honestly.

 

“Oh,” is the only response she has for it.

 

“I think I should apologize,” Veronica goes on. “I mean, that was very forward of me.”

 

“No, it's okay-”

 

“You probably don't even like girls. At least, not in that way.”

 

“It wasn't my first.”

 

“What?”

 

“Kiss,” Betty informs. “With a girl. You weren't, you're not the first.”

 

Veronica places a dramatic hand on her chest, impressed.

 

“Why Betty,” she gasps. “I never would have guessed.”

 

“Just once,” Betty assures. “Over the summer. This girl, Bradley. Pretty much the only friend I made during my internship. I thought we really clicked, and I guess she did too.”

 

“How scandalous,” Veronica comments. “You're a little more dangerous than you look, aren't you? All girl next door-ish.”

 

Betty laughs. “You have no idea.”

 

Veronica looks at her phone. “Two minutes.”

 

“I didn't mind,” Betty continues. “Your kiss. It was really... Nice.”

 

That smile again.

 

“Just nice? I don't know if that's a compliment or a challenge.”

 

“Compliment,” Betty insists, eyes drawn to Veronica's lips. It's that lipstick, she tells herself. Magnetizing. Hypnotic. She takes a step forward without realizing it.

 

“We shouldn't do this,” Veronica says softly.

 

“We definitely shouldn't do this,” Betty agrees.

 

(The kiss happens anyway.)

 

/\

 

Archie is waiting on her front porch when Betty returns home. Spiraled and fled, is what Cheryl had informed them of his departure from the party. Veronica's seething comeback of _you shady bitch_ the cap of their participation.

 

“Arch,” she begins softly.

 

“I'm not gonna ask if anything happened with Veronica,” he says, rising to his feet. “And I know I'm not usually the smartest guy in the room, but I do notice things.”

 

Betty hates when he puts himself down like that. Even now.

 

“What kind of things?” She asks.

 

“That we've been off,” he answers. “Ever since you came back. I thought, maybe, it was just the distance. We've never been apart like that before, so we just needed to readjust. But that's not it, is it? Something has changed.”

 

Betty doesn't trust her voice, and only nods in silence.

 

“I'm asking you now, right now.”

 

Tears well in her eyes.

 

“Betty, am I losing you?”

 

She doesn't know how to answer him. How could she possibly? Betty and Archie forever. It's what they had always said, always promised each other. Ask me to marry you when we're eighteen, and I'll say yes.

 

“Am I losing you?” She repeats, knowing it's not just her causing this distance. His music, his passion. How much time he spent with Valerie Brown over the summer. Things she never thought to mention. Things she only realizes in this moment.

 

He doesn't know how to answer either.

 

_Yes_ and _never_ hang in the air between them.

 

Neither is brave enough to utter one or the other.

 

/\

 

Betty plans to avoid Veronica. Plans to keep her distance until they're just two familiar faces, nodding at each other as they pass in the hall. Plans it so well the first thing she does after her confrontation with Archie is head straight to the Pembrooke to see her.

 

After an awkward introduction to Hermione Lodge, Betty is led to Veronica's room, still filled with moving boxes.

 

“Didn't think I'd see you again tonight,” Veronica says once her mother departs. “Did you find Archie?”

 

“More like he found me.”

 

Veronica tilts her head. “And?”

 

“It will take some work,” Betty states. “But in time, I think we can be good again.”

 

“You couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell me that?”

 

Betty looks shyly to her feet.

 

“I didn't want there to be-uh-I wanted things to be good with us too.”

 

“It's good,” Veronica assures with a wave of her hand. “We're good.”

 

“Are we?”

 

Veronica looks confused.

 

“Why wouldn't we be?”

 

“Because we kissed.” Betty answers. “Twice.”

 

“Oh that,” Veronica dismisses with a laugh. “Can we just forget about it?”

 

Betty's head lifts quickly.

 

“We could,” she allows. “But I don't think I can.”

 

“Betty...”

 

“Why did you?” she asks. “Kiss me? Really. It wasn't just climax. If that was true it wouldn't have happened the second time.”

 

Veronica folds her arms, looking away.

 

“Because it's the first thing I wanted to do,” she admits. “Seeing you in that diner.”

 

Now Betty is confused.

 

“But you flirted with Archie,” she says. “You asked about him at school the next day.”

 

“Yeah well,” Veronica tuts. “As far as I knew, you were a straight girl. As far as you knew, so was I.”

 

“And you're not?”

 

“Straight? No.”

 

“Gay?”

 

“Bi, actually. Archie is a hottie, I didn't lie about that. But you, Betty Cooper, made my heart stop. So I staged something a bit theatrical, just to get it out of my system. Otherwise I might have tried to steal you from him.”

 

Betty is surprised. “Would you have really?”

 

Veronica's lips form a thin line.

 

“I'd like to believe I wouldn't,” she offers, stepping forward and reaching for Betty's hand, thumb casually grazing her knuckles. “But the thing is, I think you would have let me. Deep down, you might have even wanted me to.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Betty,” Veronica intones seriously. “You kissed me back.”

 

The blonde doesn't deny it.

 

“I did,” she admits. “I wanted to kiss you, too.”

 

A beat.

 

“I want to kiss you now.”

 

Veronica smiles in that way that sends Betty's heart aflutter.

 

“We can't.” she says, eyes darting to Betty's lips and back up. “It's bad enough we slipped tonight, but that's it. No more.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I told you after the tryout,” she goes on. “That I didn't want to be that shady, two faced bitch anymore. Just like you don't want to become her."

 

“We're not being shady.”

 

“How do you figure that?”

 

“Archie and I broke up.”

 

“Wait, what?” Veronica exclaims. “You what?”

 

“We'll always be part of each others lives,” Betty continues. “But we both realized that something extra we had, just ran its course.”

 

“Okay,” Veronica replies, still stunned. “Maybe you should have led with that.”

 

“Maybe,” Betty agrees. “And maybe I just wanted to do something a bit theatrical myself.”

 

Veronica shakes her head.

 

“Gonna have my hands full with you aren't I?”

 

Betty leans down to finally kiss her again.

 

“I think you can handle it.”

 


End file.
